Soldier
by BlueFishes02
Summary: Sean Cameron has more to worry about than himself, but it’s too late. When he and a group of loyal Wasaga Beach kids get in over their heads, Emma and her friends want to help... but can they?
1. Midnight Visits

_**Soldier**_

**Summary: **He was the rock, the foundation, for so many things. The only problem is that Sean Cameron's temper _always _explodes before he has the chance to think about the consequences. This time, he has more to worry about than himself, but it's too late. When he and a group of loyal Wasaga Beach kids get in over their heads, Emma and her friends want to help... but can they?

**Author's Note: **Yep, another one. I just can't keep my mind from wandering! This fanfiction is loosely based on Eminem's "Like Toy Soldiers." There _is_ a lot of pre-Toronto history for Sean in this, and I'm aware that it may be confusing at first, but don't lose faith in me! I think this has the potential to be a decent fic, if I can get around/over/under/some other preposition the speed bumps. Oh, yeah, and I haven't quite figured out a way for Emma to _help _yet, but she's infamous for interfering, so there has to be something. I'm trying to bridge the gap between Wasaga-Sean and Degrassi-Sean.

**Disclaimer: **And for once I remember to add one... Degrassi: The Next Generation belongs to CTV, The-N, Alliance Atlantis, Epitome Pictures, and maybe other people I don't know about, but they aren't me. "Like Toy Soldiers," the song used throughout the fanfiction, was written by Eminem. It can be found on the album Encore, which was produced by Dr. Dre. I'm sure it also has something to do with Scott Storch, too, but nothing to do with moi.

**Now,** without further ado, I am pleased to present to you our feature presentation... Soldier.

-X-

**Chapter One- Midnight Visit**s

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
_

Emma Nelson bid her friends farewell two houses down from her own, right before that old alley way between Widow Baker's and that ancient, rundown apartment building on Degrassi Street. You know the alley I'm talking about, right? The one you have to go through Newman's Convenience Store to get on, because a really tall fence blocks it off before Taylor Avenue.

Emma hated that alley, because it had always given her the creeps. She hadn't taken it since that summer before Grade 7, the night she'd gone to meet Jordan. She shivered in unease as she surveyed the moon, or lack thereof. It was cold and pitch black in Toronto tonight, and Emma didn't like it.

"Hey, Em, you going to be alright, walking home alone?" Craig asked, noticing her skittish behavior.

"Yeah, we'll take you the rest of the way if you want," Paige suggested, and Emma shrugged.

"Jesus, it's two houses, Greenpeace!" Jay exclaimed in irritation. Spinner chuckled, but fell silent as Paige glared at him.

"Seriously, Cause Girl. Get some," Alex threw in, leaning in to Jay. Emma hesitated for a fraction of a second, then declined.

"Jay's right, as much as it pains me to say. It's only two houses down. Anyway, you all would make _way _too much noise, and I was never supposed to be out to begin with," She pointed out. "Thanks, though."

"Okay. I'll call you later!" Paige called as she made her way down the street with the other four. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, glancing cautiously in the other direction, at her house. _They're right, Em. It's only two houses, no biggie. You can be so stupid sometimes._

Shaking her head, she took a deep breathe and set off past those crappy apartments behind Newman's. As she passed by the alley, she slightly quickened her pace, chastising her weak nerves. She was so intent on getting away from the area that she completely missed the pair of arms that reached out of the darkness and fastened around her waist, pulling her into the alley and covering her mouth.

"Do _not _scream," A low, gravelly voice whispered in her ear. Emma felt her terror drain from her body as she instantly recognized that voice. She jerked away from her 'attacker' and punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" A teenage guy with wavy, dirty blonde hair muttered, glaring at her with light, at-the-moment green eyes. "Nice to see you, too, Emma."

"_What _are you doing? And here? And why?" She interrogated in a rush. The guy shrugged his broad shoulders, frowning. "So, what? You drive two hours to your old neighborhood, to see the people that you haven't contacted since you left _six months_ ago, and make me think I was being attacked and cause me to nearly go into cardiac arrest!" She babbled, then finished by calmly adding, "For no reason at all?"

"No," He answered sarcastically.

"Oh, will you quit being all cryptic, Sean? It gets old after a few years," She complained grumpily. He glanced at her, amused, and she glared back at him.

"I'm sorry I scared you, and that I haven't called or written," He apologized, slipping his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

She sighed, then nodded. "Come on, we'll go to my place."

"So what have you been up to?" He asked as they turned the corner and stepped onto the sidewalk. She shrugged, pushing a wisp of light blonde hair out of her eyes. A sudden, strong gust of wind prompted her to pull her lavender coat tighter around her body and quicken her speed.

"It's going to storm." She predicted, looking up at the heavy snow clouds blocking the moon. He nodded, and together they watched the first few snowflakes drift to the ground. "Let's go." She suggested, and they jogged the rest of the way.

Sean started for the door, and Emma grabbed his arm. "Hold it, Cameron. We have to take a... 'shortcut.'"

He raised a brow as she pulled him to the side of the house and pushed the window open with the toe of her heels. "Emma Nelson, sneaking out? I expected better of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, hush. Follow me."

She climbed easily through the small space, than plopped on her bed. Sean followed, then shut and locked the window. "It's cold in here."

"I don't lock it while I'm out," She explained. "But, uh... What's going on?"

He shrugged. "Just... felt like a visit."

"At one in the morning? Come on, Sean, I'm smarter than that," She pointed out.

"If that's what you want to think..." He said with a doubtful expression.

"Hey!"

"Hi," He nodded.

"Quit it. What's up?" She inquired, seriously.

"I... I don't know. I- I just... things aren't going too well," He struggled to find the right words.

"With your parents?" Emma asked timidly. Sean didn't like to be rushed.

"No... no, things are great with Mom and Pop, even though they are _very_ annoying at times," He commented.

"They're parents, it's what they do," Emma explained.

Sean chuckled. "Guess so. No, it's a friend thing."

Emma waited for him to elaborate, and she wasn't disappointed. "I... you know I didn't get along with... people like Tyler back then. Well, Tyler had his group, and I had mine. People I'd known since... birth, for the most part. Luke O'Brien, Benny Knight , Roman Jackson, and Tyson Hill. And Shayni," He added as an afterthought. "Shayni's my cousin."

"I've never heard you talk about them before," Emma said.

"I know. It never came up," He excused. Emma had never thought about his old friends. Sean was too interesting to not have friends, people were drawn to him. The thought had crossed her mind once or twice, but she'd never asked.

"See... this guy, Will Tomas, he and I never got along. It started in like, grade one, when we realized that our parents didn't get along. We felt like we shouldn't either, I guess. He's a rich kid... leader of his group and everything. And his friends, they aren't just loyal to him, they _worship _him. It's like they can't even make their own decisions!" He exclaimed, agitated.

"Will's got it bad for Shayni, okay?" He continued. "And she wants no part of him. He's always been jealous, because Shay and I talk all the time and she has this..._ thing_... with Luke. So, Luke's fair game to Will's buddies. Not too long after I got back, a couple of guys were on Luke's case. Shayni jumped in... she speaks before she thinks. She got into it with this guy that was probably twice her size, and I jumped in. I wasn't about to let that bastard anywhere near her... But Will took that as a sign that he could start things up again."

"It's gotten out of hand," He admitted after a moment. "I can't say anything to the rest of them, because they're stubborn as _hell_."

Emma snickered, and he shot her an indignant glare. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Hush," He said, rolling his eyes. "Benny got jumped a couple of days ago. He's the nerdy kid that wants to be tough, I guess. Wears glasses and stuff. If Tyson and Rome hadn't been looking out for him..."

"So these people... they're like, actually dangerous?" Emma questioned, alarmed.

"I- I guess, yeah," Sean confirmed. "I mean, I doubt Will would ever send anyone to do anything serious. But those dumbasses he hangs around with are retarded. They don't care that Will doesn't want things to escalate, they'll just... do. All for him, too."

"Oh..." Emma said, at a loss. She didn't know what to say.

"'m sorry, Em. I just... wanted to talk. To someone I trust," He added.

She smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure everything will work out. Can't you just... call a truce or something?"

He grinned, amused by her naivety. "I wish. Like I said, my friends are stubborn, they'll think I've lost faith in them. And even if I did... Will would probably go for it. He's a sissy-ass mama's boy that can't do shit without one of his followers or his superiors to help him, but he has sense. It's his people, and the people he works for-"

"What people he works for?" Emma interrupted.

Sean looked guilty. "Hmm? Oh... uh... Burger King."

"Cameron!" She scolded.

"I'm... only going by what I've heard. Just people that don't want their top sellers to be harmed," He explained vaguely.

"Oh..." Emma repeated. "Sean... be careful."

"I will be. Don't worry," He assured her.

"I can't not worry," She declared.

He laughed a little, then began to speak. He was interrupted by a knock on the window. Emma stood and hurried over, forcing the heavy glass up.

"Um... do I know you?"

**-X-**

_End of Chapter One! YAY! I'm actually pleased with how this one turned out, I think. Hopefully you are too. And what better way to say that you are than with a review!_

V

V

V

V

V

V

Look- a little box! Press GO! Pleeease?


	2. Racing Hearts

1**_Soldier_**

**Summary: **He was the rock, the foundation, for so many things. The only problem is that Sean Cameron's temper _always _explodes before he has the chance to think about the consequences. This time, he has more to worry about than himself, but it's too late. When he and a group of loyal Wasaga Beach kids get in over their heads, Emma and her friends want to help... but can they?

**Disclaimer: **And for once I remember to add one... Degrassi: The Next Generation belongs to CTV, The-N, Alliance Atlantis, Epitome Pictures, and maybe other people I don't know about, but they aren't me. "Like Toy Soldiers," the song used throughout the fanfiction, was written by Eminem. It can be found on the album Encore, which was produced by Dr. Dre. I'm sure it also has something to do with Scott Storch, too, but nothing to do with moi.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I like this one. Don't know why, but I do.

**Now, **after that quick word from our sponsors, we return to our scheduled program... _Soldier._

-X-

**Chapter Two: Racing Hearts**

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle _

_Unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide them_

He laughed a little, then began to speak. He was interrupted by a knock on the window. Emma stood and hurried over, forcing the heavy glass up.

"Um... do I know you?"

"No, but I know him," A soft, sweet voice declared. Emma glanced at Sean as he stood up, crossing the room in a few quick strides.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired angrily.

"I got worried! You left in a rush after Benny got home!" The girl reminded.

"So? You should mind your own business!" He whispered tensely.

"Oh, give it up. You know how you get! Now let me in, it's cold."

"Whatever," Sean rolled his eyes, then sent Emma an apologetic glance.

She watched as the girl climbed through the window, then turned around to face Sean. She was short, only about five foot two or so, and had a petite, slim figure. Her skin was bronzed and flawless, coordinating perfectly with the rich mahogany hair that fell in thick, straight layers to her mid-back. Her hazel eyes were large and framed by perfectly arched brows and long, thick lashes, and had been outlined with a thick line of eyeliner to accentuate the color.

She had a straight little button nose that added to the girlish quality of her face, but the feature that was her most charming was her smile. She had soft, pink lips that were upturned in a grin, complete with adorable dimples that rivaled Manny's and obviously ran in Sean's family. She was wearing a fitted, black leather racing jacket, unzipped to show a hint of cleavage and the neckline of a black top below, paired with tight jeans and a pair of black, pointed toe heels.

"And she is?" The girl asked, surveying Emma with a curious expression.

"Emma, meet my 'adorable' cousin, Shayni Cameron," Sean introduced with a grimace. "Shayni, this is Emma Nelson."

"Emma Nelson? Oh, I know all about you! Sean talks a lot when you get him going," Shayni explained, stepping closer to Emma with an outstretched, perfectly manicured hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Emma returned, offering a smile of her own. This Shayni amused her. She seemed to be comical and blunt, like a friendlier Paige.

"She's pretty, Sean-y," Shayni continued, concluding her appraisal. Emma nearly rolled her eyes. All she saw when she looked in the mirror was a too-thin, too-tall, nothing special kid. Shayni and Sean, on the other hand, saw a gorgeous young woman.

She was tall and thin, that was true, but she had graduated from her gangly state over the past year. She had killer legs and a perfect figure, and her curves had finally come in. Her skin was tan and smooth, her flawless complexion setting the scene for a pair of gorgeous chestnut eyes and a perfect, white smile. A long, thick main of straight, honey blonde hair cascaded below her shoulders, and her style had changed for the better.

Gone were gaudy dolphin embellished pants and elementary-esque overalls. Tonight, she had chosen to wear a snug-fitting , black sweater with a deep V-neck and three-quarter length sleeves. Tight jeans and a pair of leopard-printed stiletto heels finished her outfit, and tasteful makeup highlighted her features. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with her bangs straightened and swept to the side of her face. She'd gone light on the glam, since she'd only been hanging out at Jimmy's and watching the hockey game.

"Never call me that in public again. Ever," Sean ordered moodily.

"Oh, just brood about it, why don't you?" Shayni suggested sarcastically. "I don't know about you people, but two and a half hours driving has made me a hungry girl."

"You're always hungry," Sean said.

"So are you," Emma pointed out.

Sean glanced at her, surprised. "Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Whichever one is going to take me to get food..." Emma blinked innocently.

Sean chuckled. "Fine, whatever, let's go."

They quickly filed out of the window and down the street, where Sean had parked his lime green Toyota outside Newman's. Shayni had pulled her black Camero in behind him after he had gone to Emma's place. Sean opened the passenger's side door for Emma and told Shayni to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Shayni questioned.

"Wherever I stop at," Sean informed her. Shayni called Sean a rather rude word for a dog and Sean flipped her off out the window.

"So, where to?" He asked Emma.

She shrugged, then spoke indifferently. "I don't care. Whatever you want."

He chuckled. "We do this every time we try to figure out what to eat."

"I know," She said with a grin. "Um... There's a new pizza place on Taylor, kind of a bar type of deal. It doesn't close until two thirty or so."

"Sounds good to me," He nodded, gunning the engine and pulling into the street. "So, what's been up?"

"Nothing really. Ashley and Craig are back off again. Jimmy's doing really well. Um... JT and Liberty are dating-" She paused as Sean nearly choked on his gum. "I know, weird."

"You aren't kidding," He agreed, glancing in the rearview mirror to make sure Shayni was still behind him.

"Manny and a new guy, Chester, are together, but we don't talk much. At all," She added. They'd grown apart. Manny had become too distant, no matter how many times Emma sacrificed her pride and helped her out, or even just apologized.

"I get you. Who've you been hanging around with, then?" He inquired curiously.

"Pretty much Paige, which is scary. Hazel and everyone else have been really busy lately, and she feels kind of lonely. She had a minor fling with this teacher guy for a while, but that ended pretty quickly. She and Spinner are... talking, which is a huge step. He's still hanging out with Jay a lot, and Craig," She explained.

"Yeah, I saw you all together earlier," He recalled.

"Right, before you tried to scare me to death," She reminded.

"He's still with Alex?" Sean questioned.

"Yeah. She's actually gone shopping and stuff with Paige and I once or twice. They work together. We... tolerate each other. She still jabs at me a lot, but whatever," Emma shrugged. "She hasn't been doing a lot with... Ellie. Um, she's hanging out with Marco still. Have you talked to her?"

"Uh, no, actually. She's pretty pissed at me," He continued. "Why?"

"Um... Well... yeah... I think she's with some guy from Earl Grey... Not totally sure, by the way..." Emma added, glancing at him.

"Well, I'm happy for her. That was... a learning experience," He commented. Emma didn't know what he meant, but she didn't ask.

Sean turned onto Taylor then stopped at a red light as Shayni pulled up beside them. She rolled down her window and beckoned for Emma to do the same.

"Hey! Is it on this street?" She asked.

"Yeah, all the way down, right beside the TV station!" Emma called back. Shayni grinned and thanked her, and they both closed their windows.

"Why did she want to know?" Emma asked Sean. Beside them, Shayni revved her engine.

"Because of that. Long road, no traffic, no intersections. Good racing ground," Sean explained. He had that look in his eye. You know, the "I-Am-About-To-Do-Something-Either-Stupid-or-Dangerous Look."

"Oh," She said. He glanced at her.

"I won't, if you aren't up to it," He told her. She looked over to Shayni's car and shrugged.

"Go ahead," Famous last words. Sean revved the engine and Shayni echoed the noise. Sean placed his hand on the gearshift and stared intently at the light. Five seconds went by. Then ten. Then fifteen. And then the light changed.

Emma was forced back in her seat as Sean stomped on the gas, both hands on the wheel, brow furrowed in concentration. She turned to her right, where Shayni was right beside them. Sean coaxed the car to a higher speed, and Emma couldn't help but check the speedometer. Ninety-five miles per hour and climbing.

Lights and buildings were passing in a blur as they sped by, the sound of the air passing by the sleek sports automobile reminding Emma of rushing water. One hundred and ten miles per hour, and Shayni was still keeping up. Emma checked to make sure her seatbelt was securely fastened and grabbed her armrest.

"Come on, baby..." Sean mumbled. Emma would have giggled, if she hadn't been afraid that it would distract him and they would die horrible, bloody deaths. He was talking to his car! It was just so adorable!

One hundred and twenty-two freaking miles per hour! Emma was _this close_ to saying a prayer to Jesus, Allah, whoever the flip could save her right then, when miraculously, Shayni began to lag behind. They were pulling ahead!

Sean quickly pulled into the parking lot of Paulo's Pizzeria at over a hundred miles per hour, and he slammed on the brakes causing the car to skid to the side. Shayni mirrored the action and put it in park.

"What in the hell've you got in that thing?" Shayni called as they exited their cars.

Sean laughed. "Nothing too special, just a couple of paychecks and a lot of work. You're not used to being beat, are you?"

"Beat?" Shayni repeated doubtfully. "What_-ev_-er, Sean-y, that was a tie."

"Tie?"

"That's right!" Shayni exclaimed. Sean sent Emma an amused wink then agreed to call it a tie. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Whatever, Shay. Let's eat."

_Yeah, filler, I know. Wanted to introduce Shayni, and how Sean acts with her. Cue racing, etc. See ya! BTW- Not Again, Chapter 3, and Soundtrack, Chapter 2 will be up soon! Thinking by Thursday night._


End file.
